


Petrified

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a conversation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke Triton needs a hug, One Shot, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, like really short, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: "I was petrified when all those people turned to stone! Oh wait, no, I don't mean..."-Luke Triton, Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Petrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation with my twin, yellowowl13.

Hershel turned around at a sudden sound to his left, surprised. He saw nothing, and tapped his chin in thought. Someone chuckled quietly from his right, and then there was a quiet shout followed by a heavy thud from the same direction. Hershel turned back to his right side, where Luke had been standing. He jolted in surprise. Luke was suddenly a stone statue, reaching out towards him. A voice rang out through the air. "One, two, three, four. Did you miss me, Monte D'or?" Hershel set a hand on the brim of his hat, looking up towards the building the voice had come from. The Masked Gentleman stood on the edge of the building, leering down at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! I hope you enjoyed tonight's grand miracle, courtesy of the Masked Gentleman. Some of you may have lost someone... close to you." He seemed to direct his gaze to Hershel, a soft yet harsh chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Consider what you have seen tonight as a warning. Monte D'or will soon be destroyed. Those who submit to the power of the mask may be spared. But then again... they may not." He clapped his hands together, cane disappearing and wings appearing from his back. He fell off the building, gliding right over Hershel's head. He watched the Masked Gentleman fly off, before turning back to the Luke statue. He stared blankly at it, not noticing the approaching hoofbeats. "Professor! What are you waiting for? A written invitation?' He jolted up at Emmy's voice, seeing her perched on a horse. He sighed quietly, glaring in the direction the Masked Gentleman had gone. "We need to catch the Masked Gentleman. Let's go." She fixed him with an inquisitive gaze. "You seem much angrier than when we got here, and there's no way it's just..." She trailed off and looked around. "Wait, where's Luke?" Hershel stopped, and pointed to the Luke statue right behind him. She leaned over to investigate the statue, and nearly fell off her horse. "The Masked Gentleman... He... That little... Gah! We need to catch him, Professor!" Hershel leapt onto the nearest horse as they took off in pursuit of the Masked Gentleman, the Luke statue reaching out to them as they rode away.

* * *

Emmy crossed her arms, muttering to herself. "So the Masked Gentleman's 'dark miracles' were all a hoax..." A thought hit her like a truck. "Luke might not be..." Hershel was still in a conversation with Sheffield, Grosky, and Bloom. Somebody knocked at the door, and Sheffield turned to glare at it. "Who's there? It better be important! We're in the middle of something here!" Emmy couldn't hear the person's answer, as their voice was muffled by the door. "Yes, Professor Hershel Layton and Emmy Altava are here. What do you want with them?" Emmy raised her head to make eye contact with Hershel. "Who could be looking for us?" Emmy shrugged. "I'll get the door and see!" She sprung to her feet, and was over to the door in a couple of steps. Hershel was a few steps behind her, hanging a few feet back from the door. Emmy opened the door, barely having any time to register who was on the other side before small arms wrapped around her. "Emmy!" She stumbled back a few steps, looking down at the person hugging her. "Luke!" There were tears in his eyes, and relief was clear on his face. He disentangled himself from Emmy, wrapping his arms around Hershel. "Professor!" Hershel set his hands on Luke's shoulders, smiling gently down at him. Bloom and the other cops were watching them awkwardly. "Er... Professor Layton? Who is this?" Luke wiped his eyes, turning to smile at Bloom. "I'm Luke Triton, the professor's apprentice!" Bloom looked thoughtful. "What happened that you're only now reuniting with Professor Layton and Miss Altava?" Emmy crossed her arms angrily. "The Masked Gentleman decided to make us think that Luke had been turned to stone." Luke nodded, a look that was somewhere between sadness and anger crossing his face. "Yeah. They kidnapped me and put a stone statue in my place!" Bloom crossed his arms. "Well, now we have definitive proof that the Masked Gentleman's miracles were fake. The museum should now be open. Perhaps you should investigate there." Hershel nodded. "We shall do that, then. Thank you." The newly reunited group left the briefing room to head to the museum.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending's kind of weak, but I think this came out good.
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
